Saturday Nights
by Notrem Elgnid
Summary: Written in first person. Lori's point of view. Just a lovely fluffy... slash type fic. TommyMerton


Saturday Nights  
  
Author: TahShi   
  
Summary: Written in first person. Lori's point of view. Just a lovely fluffy... slash type fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything, no matter how much I'd like to cram a few Merton's in a box for my own pleasure. ^_^   
  
_____  
  
Im working on my History homework when Tommy calls. These days that's something he hardly ever does. I can't really blame him. Since we broke up, things between us haven't really been the same.   
  
I answer the phone, and right off he tells me he cant come over for our tutoring session. How I got that job, I don't know. I wasn't even doing as well as him in math. If you ask me, the teachers at Pleasantville high have a twisted way of doing things.  
  
Anyway, He tells me he's going to do it with Merton instead, which isn't anything new. He always ditches me for the kid. I guess I can understand that. Those two are almost inseparable anymore. Im just the third wheel, and the thing is that's not always how it was. It used to be Merton getting ditched by him. But I have to say, I could see it in them when I first came here, and Im sure it was there the first day they met.  
  
He says bye, and I don't even have a chance to respond before the phone goes dead. What they're actually planning on doing is beyond me. Not that its any of my business to begin with. I force myself to stop reading the section I was assigned, and put my book aside. I guess force isn't the right word. More like, close the book idly, and shove it aside.   
  
My mind's not on the history homework right now. For some reason Im feeling more left out than usual. I feel the urge to drive over to Merton's, but something tells me they either wont be there when I get there, or will be to busy to answer the door.   
  
Hah.  
  
So busy. So maybe I am jealous the most popular guy in school is hanging over the least popular guy in school rather than me. I don't quite know why... Tommy and I were probably the worst couple. I suppose it was just there to be there. Does that make sense? Just there to be there. There wasn't anything there though, the kid couldn't even be around me without losing it, and running off.   
  
I wonder if it happens to him around Merton as well.  
  
I doubt it. The two are perfect together. Now, anyone else would probably tell you otherwise, but they don't see them together on Saturday nights like I do. See, since us three became friends, Saturday night was our night. It still is. The bond between them hasn't changed that. Though, I'm never really included in their conversations any more, so half the time the inside jokes they pass between each other make no sense to me. I usually just laugh, and go along with it.   
  
Not that they really notice.  
  
I sometimes feel like maybe I should just leave them alone, and stop showing up for those sappy movies Merton plays. Im sure we've watched the same ones over and over more than twice. But I really don't think the movies are for my enjoyment... more like theirs. Not that they watch them, and its hard for me to pay attention to the worn out plot lines when I've got those too whispering to each other.   
  
It is Friday night. Maybe tonight's their night. Its been a good few weeks since Tommy and I had some time by ourselves. I don't know what's going on in his life anymore, and its getting confusing. I suppose its good that they're together now.  
  
Not for my benefit.  
  
So here I am complaining, when really I should be happy. But would you be happy when your X boyfriend gets together with your best -guy- friend? I suppose its how you look at it. Glass half empty, glass half full.   
  
I head to my bed room to change for bed. But half way there, the phone rings again. I go to answer it. This time its Merton. He sounds half asleep... like maybe he just woke up. I hold the receiver closer to my ear so I can hear his almost whispered words. By this point, my ear almost hurts because I have the plastic pressed so hard against the side of my head.   
  
I hear a voice in the background, and recognize it as Tommy's   
  
"Lori." He says, louder this time, so that the jock can hear him. Im guessing Tommy didn't know that Merton was calling me. The phone goes silent for a moment, like Merton's got it pressed against his chest so I can't hear what the two are saying. A shuffling sound is heard, and Tommy's voice comes through, loud enough to make me wince and pull the phone away.   
  
He sighs almost nervously, saying something to Merton, who says something reassuringly.   
  
"Can you come down? We need to talk." Are the only words he says before he hangs up the phone.   
  
I cant help but be worried, but at the same time Curious. I press the off button on the phone, and dig my keys out of the smallest pocket in my backpack. As I make my way outside, I notice there are no stars to be seen in the sky, and soon after I start the car, it begins to rain. Not like soft at first. No, It skips that stage and begins to just pour, almost out of no where it seems.   
  
He only lives a few blocks away, his house is so obvious. The only other place besides the Mortuary, or the Funeral home that has a hearse parked in the driveway. I pull up behind the large car, and turn off my own. I find myself hesitating to get out. The seriousness In Tommy's voice echoed through my head. "We need to talk." seemed to bounce around in my mind aimlessly.  
  
What was so important? If they had planned on confessing about themselves, it was too late. I wouldn't be surprised if the entire school already knew.   
  
I feel my fingers go numb, and find that they are gripped so hard around the steering wheel that my knuckles are almost blue. I sigh to myself, and restart my car. I cant help but feel guilty as I pull out of his driveway.   
  
This isn't me.  
  
But I cant help it. I'll just go back home and call them back...   
  
I stop almost as soon as I pull out, as I notice an actual light turn on in the lair. So I back up into his drive way again. I notice another light turn on, this time it's the one that's in the stare well that leads to the driveway outside the lair. Moments later, the two emerge. Tommy's got Merton's hand in his, it seems as though the brunette is dragging Merton behind him, yet Merton's laughing as he stumbles across the wet grass. They both stop, and stare right at me. I see Merton mouth something, and they both run over the my car.  
  
Tommy knocks on the window as though I wasn't paying attention to him, and I roll it down, letting the rain gush over the side of the door, and onto my pants and the seat. I glance from Tommy, to Merton who's hair is matted down against his forehead.   
  
"Hey." The word is so calm, and informal.   
  
"Hi." I answer, glancing back to Merton, who's face is red from the cold. "What?" I hear myself say, brushing away some of the water from my forehead.  
  
"Uhm, Can you not come over tomorrow?" He asks, a type of guilt lacing through his voice.   
  
I cant help but laugh to myself, though it does hurt inside. Their friendship is slowly slipping from me. Not that it matters. I knew it would happen sooner or later. Maybe it was more in how he said it. So blunt.   
  
"Uh, sure..." I trail off, looking back to Merton, who's avoiding my glares. Tommy smiles slightly, and pulls at Merton and they run back to the hearse.   
  
They're already gone by the time I even start my car up again.   
  
So maybe Saturday isn't our night  
  
____  
  
A/N: So its mostly just slash-erific fluff. So Sue me ^_^   
  
RR 


End file.
